Minami-ke Episode 07
"Various Faces" "Iroiro na Kao" (いろいろな顔) Airdate: 18 November 2007 Internal Date: Sometime in October 2007, after the 14th. Previous Episode → 06 Next Episode → 08 Synopsis View the transformation that Mako-chan has gone through, Kana wishes to help others transform as well. Kana trains Chiaki's friends to spot suspicious men, including her own cousin, Takeru. She learns about Haruka's legendary Banchou past, an excerpt of which is shown. Segment One Mako-chan and Uchida are at the Minami Residence having tea and snacks. Mako-chan quickly finishes his portion and asks Haruka for more. Kana warns her that Mako-chan would find anything she makes delicious.Because, of course, the disguised Makoto has a crush on Haruka. Haruka interprets this as a deleterious comment about the quality of her snacks. Mako-chan tells Kana to apologize, but she quickly subdues him. Kana proceeds to bully him briefly about his new set of clothes. When he explains that he bought it at the supermarket, Kana is surprised and throws him to the floor.Minami-ke Episode 06#Segment Five She then sits back down and comments to Chiaki that people can change dramatically, explaining that after she removed Mako-chan's inhibitions, he continued down the path on his own.Minami-ke Episode 06#Segment Four (Minami-ke Chapter 029)She comments that she is happy with her work and begins to tell Chiaki to wear whatever makes her happy, regardless of any social considerations.Implicitly offering to "help" Chiaki. She, however, finds that Chiaki has started ignoring her by reading a book. Kana is briefly annoyed, but then notices the squirming Mako-cha revealing a little too much under his skirt by opening his legs. Kana tells him not to do so, prompting Uchida to look and immediately cringe away. At this moment, Haruka returns to find Mako-chan seated meekly, Uchida embarrassed, and the other two wearing strange expressions. She wonders what is going on. At school, Kana continues to ruminate on how she wants to help someone change. She decides to try and get Keiko to take off her glasses so that she can visualize what kind of clothes would suit her. She begins to think about what it would take to get Keiko to take off her glasses. Riko tells Kana that she is making a stupid-looking face,Presumably, in Japanese, this sounds more concerned and less insulting. asking her if she is sick. Kana launches into a tirade against Riko, saying first that she was in deep thought, and second that Riko shouldn't judge a person by their appearance, and that a mask can hide a person's true self, as she saw just yesterday.Mako-chan. Riko, hurt, says she was only concerned about Kana and leaves.In her first appearance since Minami-ke Episode 04#Segment Two (Minami-ke Chapter 023), Riko acts very much like Kana's friend, ironically. Kana, however, treats her rather poorly. This is, however, how Kana treats all her friends, and Riko sticks around. Cued by Riko's comment about her having a stupid face, Kana decides that she needs to think about her problem with a "smart face". To this end, she asks Keiko to lend Kana her glasses so Kana can look smart while thinking. Despite being struck by the absurdity of this request, Keiko does as asked. Briefly surprised by the optical warping properties of Keiko's lenses, Kana begins to spout nonsense in a pedantic tone.Kana (05:15), noticing Keiko squinting without her glasses: "What's wrong, Keiko? Are you sleepy?" Keiko: "Not at all." Kana: "If you're sleepy, there's a bed waiting for you in the nurse's office. Keiko: "I don't know about going to the nurse just because you're sleepy..." Kana: "I sound different already!" Keiko: "I don't know about that..." Kana is surprised by her own suddenly "smarter" tone, despite Keiko's spoken doubts. Kana sits back down, pleased that she can now look smart while thinking. Focusing on her original plan, she wonders how to get Keiko to take off her glasses. Riko asks Keiko what happened to her glasses and Kana suddenly realizes the obvious.Just to be clear: That she has already accidentally got Keiko's glasses off of her. Kana in this segment is displaying a sterling example of Minami Logic. Segment Two Takeru, on a bullet train to the Minami residence, talks on the phone with his mother, mentioning that he protects the Minami Family.Implying that he is either the formal guardian of the three sisters or is somehow recognized as such. However, besides speculated deliveries of money, he really plays very little role in their lives. However, when a stewardess informs him that cell phone calls are not allowed in the main area of the train, he immediately belies any possible imputation of competence by dropping his phone while apologizing, then dropping his laptop while trying to get up to pick up his cell phone.This appears, rather unrealistically, to be the only appearance of either a cell phone or a laptop in the entire series. Meanwhile, at the Minami household, Kana is giving "self-defense training" to four of Chiaki's classmates, as supposed gratitude for being her friends.And yet, the two of them who are not Yoshino or Uchida are never seen again in the anime. In Minami-ke Chapter 044 and Minami-ke Chapter 045, they appear as Class 5-1 (Minami-ke) of Touma. They were written out of the corresponding Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 03. Chiaki chooses to ignore this, reading a book. Kana starts by saying that she is most worried about Uchida. Uchida protests that Kana's concern is unnecessary. Kana proceeds to grill her by first asking if she should follow an unknown man who asks her to. Uchida says no. Kana tells her that he has candy. Uchida ignores this. Kana then says she has 10000 yen, prompting Uchida to react slightly. This, of course, means she fails the test. Kana pushes her over, telling her not to react to the money, and instructs the other girls that no sum of money should ever cause them to change their answer. She then goes off on a completely irrelevant tangent, asking Yoshino what would be the result of a fight between 100 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fukuzawa_Yukichi Fuzukawa-senseis and 1000 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hideyo_Noguchi Noguchi-senseis.Fukuzawa is found on the 10000 yen note, and Noguchi on the 1000 yen note. Catching the mathematical analogy, Yoshino correctly answers that it would be a tie. Betraying that she was only pretending not to pay attention, Chiaki tells Kana to apologize to both senseis. The unnamed girl with short hair then raises her hand and asks a question: Namely, the other day an unknown man called to her to come over, but he looked vaguely familiar, and she wasn't sure if she knew him. Kana interrupts her, telling her that she has created a disturbing atmosphere, and that she has found someone more worrisome than Uchida. Kana then tells them she has a sure-fire way of telling if a man is a stranger or not. At this moment, someone rings the doorbell, Haruka goes to get the door, and Takeru's voice is heard. Kana tells them they should ask "Takeru-oji-san, has it been two months already? How is your health?" and that the man's reaction will give it again. Chiaki abandons her book entirely to listen. Segment Three Segment Four Segment Five Adapted From *Segment 1 is from Chapter 035 Volume 02 *Segment 2 is from Chapter 036 Volume 02 *Segment 3 is Original Content - Ninomiya and Sensei *Segment 4 is from Chapter 037 Volume 02 *Segment 5 is Original Content - extrapolated from Segment 4 (CH 037) Fan Reaction Referbacks Notes Trivia Cultural References Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Episode Category:Minami-ke Season 1